


Последний рейд (Last Raid)

by Levittra_Hazard



Category: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro
Genre: Detectives, Gen, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/Levittra_Hazard
Summary: Иногда ошибки прошлого накапливаются и возвращаются в весьма неприятном виде.





	Последний рейд (Last Raid)

— Полпремии бы отдал за свежий воздух... Почему мы не можем открыть окно? — Ишигаки оттянул галстук и умоляюще посмотрел на своего начальника, хоть прекрасно знал, что это бесполезно: Усуй и в обычное время просто бы от него отмахнулся, а сейчас начальник вообще был занят важным разговором. 

— Нишида, вы отдаёте это дело нашему отделению, и мы его расследуем, в чём проблема? — Усуй поправил очки и протянул коллеге заявление на смену следственной группы.

— В тебе, выскочка, — полицейский исподлобья уставился на начальника соседнего отделения. — Не слишком ли ты много о себе возомнил, раз пытаешься отдавать мне приказы, сопляк? Даже если мы в одном звании, ты мне всё равно не ровня, уяснил? А теперь забирай своих цыплят и вали на свой участок.

— А вы снова заключите, что это был суицид? Уже два человека умерло от рук какого-то психопата, а вы продолжаете писать эту чепуху. 

Усуй с трудом сдержался, чтобы не ответить резкостью на хамство. Однако вместо перехода на взаимные оскорбления он достал из пиджака конверт: 

— Вы передаёте нам расследование, а я не отправлю это в главное управление. 

— Что ты там ещё мне подсовываешь, щенок... — Нишида сжал конверт. — Меня не купить!

— Да ну? — Усуй сложил руки на груди и поднял бровь. Он не собирался покупать Нишиду, но даже если бы и собрался, судя по всей информации, что была на этого толстяка, купить его не составило бы труда. Правда, взятка — это точно не его метод. 

— Ты... — Нишида открыл конверт и, заглянув, тут же его разорвал.

— Я бы не советовал сорить, тут всё-таки место преступления. 

— Ублюдок... — толстяк скомкал куски конверта и запихнул в карман. — Откуда у тебя это? 

— Своих источников не открываю. 

— Тч... — Нишида постучал толстыми пальцами по ремню, хмуро посмотрел на пол, куда упал небольшой обрывок фотографии... — Сколько ты хочешь?

— Подпишите заявление о собственной беспомощности и необходимости вмешательства моих «цыплят», и обещаю забыть обо всём, — Усуй снова протянул документы. 

Нишида, чертыхаясь, забрал бланки и достал ручку. Усуй провёл пальцем по переносице и кивнул Цукуши на клочок фотографии, который остался на полу. Не хватало, чтобы его добавили к уликам.

— Тодороки, возьми группу и займись осмотром. Ишигаки, забери данные с прошлого дела, Сота тебе поможет. Цукуши, вызови Хигучи. 

— Есть. 

— Послушные у тебя цыплята, — хмыкнул Нишида, протягивая Усую заполненные бланки. 

— Главное, что работают. В отличие от ваших червей.

— Молод ты ещё быть начальником, Усуй-чан, — Нишида, кряхтя, поправил пиджак. — Проблем ты с этим делом не оберешься. Хотя у тебя же нюх на этих фриков. То сумасшедший пироман сжигает здание управления — из-за твоей группы, между прочим, — то из-за тебя же расстреливают отделение... Не только я где-то нарушаю закон — о тебе, знаешь ли, тоже не самые радужные слухи ходят. Может, ты сам создаёшь себе монстров, чтобы быстрее прорваться наверх, а?

— Нишида... сан.

— Чего ещё?

— Это место преступления, — Усуй показал бланки. — Вы мешаете следственной группе, поэтому я вынужден попросить вас покинуть это помещение. Вы же не будете возражать?

  


Хигучи Юя всегда думал, что будет последним человеком, которого вызовут на место преступления. Да что там — он вообще думал, что даже уборщицу с их этажа могут пригласить с большей вероятностью. Например, чтобы она навела порядок. При знакомстве с Кацураги и её весьма необычным помощником Хигучи оказался на месте преступления случайно, но сейчас его и правда выдернули посреди ночи (впрочем, он и не спал). 

— Опаздываешь, — Усуй встретил Хигучи своим вечно недовольным выражением лица.

— У меня нет машины, а летать я ещё не научился. Зачем я вам нужен? 

— Внутрь, цыплёнок.

— Цыплёнок? С каких пор?.. Эй, Усуй-сан! — но начальник отвечать не пожелал. Хигучи пожал плечами и прошёл внутрь.

— Ишигаки, выдай ему бахилы и перчатки. 

— Почему я-то?.. — молодой детектив поднялся с пола и пошёл к ящикам, в которых лежали запасные наборы. — Зачем его вообще вызвали?

— Потому что это может оказаться по его части.

— Моей? — Хигучи удивлённо посмотрел на Усуя. — Мне казалось, что мои... клиенты обычно менее... реальны.

— Нет, твой клиент вон там. Правда, уже не совсем в нашей реальности. 

— Почему?.. — Хигучи прошёл внутрь и поморщился от жуткой вони. Он закрыл рот рукой. Несколько полицейских ламп освещали темное помещение. Здесь явно не хватало не только света, но и воздуха. Хакер нахмурился и опустил очки, которые до этого были на макушке, на переносицу. Теперь можно было увидеть этого «клиента». Он сидел на стуле, одна рука застыла на клавиатуре, другая сжимала мышь. По согнутой ноге шла тонкая высохшая дорожка крови, а через трещину на сидении стула кровь всё ещё медленно капала на пол. Наверное, можно было бы надеяться, что человек жив и его можно спасти, но когда вместо головы ламповый монитор, все сомнения отпадают. 

— Како...

— Только попробуй выругаться. Будешь у меня месяц смотреть фильмы про культуру речи у высших сословий девятнадцатого века, — пригрозил Усуй.

— Меня сейчас вырвет... Усуй-сан, это даже не смешно. А сейчас не апрель. Какого чёрта я-то тут нужен! — Хигучи попытался отвести взгляд. Это было и отвратительно, и в то же время... интересно? Необычно уж точно. Хакер покрутил головой.

— У нас есть подозрения, что тут может быть вновь замешан электронаркотик. Тодороки, введи его в курс дела. 

— Есть. Хигучи-кун, вы готовы слушать?

— Да... Нет, — честно признался Хигучи и провёл по лбу рукой. 

— Ты работаешь в полиции, ты должен быть к этому готов, — вмешался Усуй.

— А я не готов! Я первый раз вижу... — он попытался подобрать слова. — Такое. 

— Это обычное убийство. 

— То есть у вас обычно исполосовывают людей на ленточки и на голову им мониторы напяливают? А людей в холодильниках ещё не хоронили? 

— Успокойся.

— Я могу продолжить? — хладнокровно спросила Тодороки. Хигучи выдохнул и кивнул. — Жертва мужчина, тридцать пять лет, безработный. На шее следы от веревки, на предплечье вырезаны стрелки вот в такой последовательности, — она протянула Хигучи свои записи. — В конце неразборчивый символ, это...

— Комбинация для защиты. — Хигучи сглотнул, тошнота не проходила. — В конце пробел и ещё должна быть единица.

— Да... Да, верно, на плече была единица. 

Тодороки заправила прядь за ухо. Осведомленность Хигучи насторожила не только её, но и стоявшего рядом Усуя.

— На другой руке тождественная комбинация, — она перевернула страницу блокнота, — но шрамы старые, к данному случаю отношения не имеют. Монитор... — она посмотрела на криминалистов. — Мы его ещё не снимали, но, похоже, его надели уже на мёртвого. На экране написано...

— «Water Sphere Attack». 

Хигучи закрыл блокнот и вернул его Тодороки.

— Хигучи, объясни, — Усуй хмуро посмотрел на подчиненного.

— Это комбинация для игры. 

— Какой ещё игры? Ты же вроде не увлекаешься играми с тех пор... — Усуй поправил очки.

— Да. Её закрыли двенадцать лет назад. Там...

— Ладно, мы обсудим позже, — прервал Усуй и кивнул Тодороки: — Что-то ещё?

— Ммм... Как и предыдущего, его сначала задушили. Вот так, — Тодороки взяла Ишигаки за галстук.

— Что? — молодой детектив как раз фотографировал следы на полу, когда галстук потянули назад, и Ишигаки еле успел перехватить его, чтобы петля не затянулась. — Эй! 

— Вот. Жертвы не оказали никакого сопротивления. Их руки не отрывались от клавиатуры и мыши, что у первого, что у второго. Поэтому мы склонны думать, что их сначала загипнотизировали через компьютер, а потом уже убили.

— Поэтому я тебе говорил про наркотик.

— Не сходится. ХАЛ создавал преступников, а не самоубийц... — Хигучи уже почти привык к виду трупа, но тут криминалисты сняли монитор с жертвы и хакер не выдержал. Он в два шага оказался у окна и, дёрнув его наверх, высунулся наружу. 

— Ура! Наконец, свежий воздух! — воскликнул Ишигаки и повернулся к спасительному окну. — Тьфу. Хигучи, ну ты даёшь. 

— Это нарушение общественного порядка, Хигучи, прекрати немедленно. 

— Хигучи-кун, — Цукуши поднял створку окна выше и протянул хакеру салфетки. — Возьмите. Воды?

— Да... Пожалуйста... — Хигучи вцепился в оконный проём, свободной рукой вытирая рот. Яркая вспышка заставила на секунду зажмуриться, хакер поправил очки. — Там провод оборван, — он снял очки и попытался отойти от окна. Если он не будет видеть размозженную голову жертвы и стекающие по разбитой лампе монитора мозги, ему ж не будет плохо, верно? Значит, это было гениальным решением... нет, всё-таки не гениальным...

— С-спасибо, — Хигучи машинально открыл бутылку воды, которую вложили ему в руку — и осел на пол. 

— Ты прав, — Усуй пнул Ишигаки, который всё ещё возился со следами. — Это не твоя работа, иди проверь, почему там оборван провод. 

— Есть... — Ишигаки потёр ушибленную задницу и зло посмотрел на Усуя. Бурча что-то про то, что «этот дурацкий хакер» не получил за открытое окно, а он тут получил за то, что выполняет свою работу, молодой детектив вышел из квартиры. 

— Хигучи-кун, если это не ХАЛ, то, может, у вас есть какие-то идеи? — Тодороки присела на корточки рядом с хакером. — Мы понимаем, что конкретно убийство не ваш профиль... 

Усуй хмыкнул, девчонка явно перебарщивала с этим «мы», могла бы и только от своего лица говорить. 

— ...Но всё, что касается компьютеров — по вашей части, тем более вы знали, что это были за знаки. Вы можете помочь ускорить расследование. 

— Знаки... скажешь... скажете тоже, — Хигучи взъерошил волосы на затылке. При Усуе стоило помнить о манерах, а то его ждёт очередная промывка мозгов. — Что у него, у этой... жертвы с руками?

— Там порезы в виде...

— Нет, запястья, пальцы. 

— Я заметила большое количество мозолей на левой руке, самые большие в районе соединения ногтевой и средней фаланги среднего пальца и между фаланг большого пальца. Судмедэксперт потом ещё напишет заключение, но пока сказали, что правое запястье практически не сгибается, есть небольшая опухоль.

— А пальцы левой руки лежали на клавишах W-A-D.

— Откуда вы всё знаете...

— Он геймер. Был, по крайней мере, — Хигучи сделал ещё глоток воды и покрутил очки в руках. — У меня тоже пальцы в мозолях, правда, я больше с клавиатурой работаю, поэтому обе руки такие, зато запястья гнутся, — он протянул руки к Тодороки. — Здесь не убрано, воняет прокисшей одеждой и протухшей едой. Освещения практически нет. Подозреваю, он не выходил отсюда несколько недель. Тодороки-сан, я чувствую ваш взгляд, не надо на меня смотреть так, будто я убийца.

— Я этого не говорила, — девушка сделала несколько пометок в блокноте.

— Хигучи, ты можешь идти. Приведи себя в порядок и завтра присоединишься к следственной группе. Компьютер жертвы мы отправим тебе на изучение. Повреждения монитора...

— Ну, не в нём же информация, в самом деле, Усуй-сан, — Хигучи поднялся с пола и отряхнул штаны. — Я, кстати, подумал... Тодороки-сан, это не обязательно мог быть гипноз из-за вируса. Геймера убить проще простого, потому что все они уже давно под гипнозом. Они живут виртуалом, а если этот был в рейде, так тем более не обращал внимания на происходящее. Таких хоть по живому режь, они даже не почешутся, — Хигучи ухмыльнулся. — Вернуть в реальность их можно, но только отключив виртуал. Правда, в нашем мире они тогда не задерживаются, — хакер рассмеялся и скрылся за дверью.

— Ужас какой... — Тодороки передернула плечами. — Усуй-сан, почему Хигучи-кун стал таким пугающим? Нет, я, конечно, понимаю, что он... не из типичных сотрудников, но вроде был более-менее нормальным парнем, нет?

— Нет, — Усуй взял бутылку воды, из которой пил Хигучи. — Он страшнее любого из нас. 

— Да ну? 

— Не передразнивай.

— Ни в коем случае, сэр! — Тодороки вытянулась по стойке «смирно». — Но всё-таки позвольте спросить... Почему?

— Потому что мы арестовываем преступников и убиваем только из острой необходимости, — Усуй сжал бутылку. — А он преступник, который уже погубил не один десяток человек. Даже не одну сотню.

— О чём вы?.. — Тодороки сжала в руках блокнот.

— Цукуши.

— Да? 

— Выдай любопытному детективу досье на нашего хакера. Я останусь с криминалистами, у меня ещё есть к ним несколько вопросов. 

  


— Почему такие люди работают в полиции? Не понимаю! — Тодороки захлопнула папку с делом Хигучи и провела по лицу руками. — Это просто... 

— Да, он тот ещё гад. Юморист, блин, — Ишигаки смял очередной лист бланка на подозреваемого. Сегодня подозреваемым был Хигучи Юя (Тодороки с утра на него бурчала, поэтому у Ишигаки никого другого даже не было в мыслях), подозревался он в краже чизкейка с сайта лучших пирожных Ибараки, среди свидетелей числился некий Коржик Маскарпоне, который видел, как Хигучи съел все картинки с чизкейками на сайте. 

— Да я не об этом, ты только о себе и думаешь! 

— Ты не была сомелье фундоси! Флорист в отделе цветов из LEGO наборов! Да это просто по-божески! — Ишигаки смял ещё один бланк. Это был уже вчерашний — на Нишиду из соседнего отделения. Противный жирный старикашка заслужил своё обвинение в хищении крокодила. 

— Я сейчас про это дело, — Тодороки вынула самое первое дело, в котором подозревался Хигучи. Пусть всё указывало на него, настоящих улик у полиции не было, да и мальчик был слишком мал в то время, чтобы судить его по всей строгости закона. — Он уже в младшей школе сгубил больше сотни людей. Самоубийства, убийства, нервные срывы и массовые истерии. Из-за его эгоизма столько людей пострадало, а он в полиции работает.

— А ты хотела, чтобы он разгуливал по улицам и убил ещё больше людей? — Усуй забрал папку, которой размахивала Тодороки.

— Извините, сэр... Просто это странно! Почему эгоистичный ребенок, который до сих пор не вырос, должен работать в таком месте? У него же тут гораздо больше ресурсов для того, чтобы стать настоящей угрозой. 

— Но он же ей не стал, — Усуй вложил первое дело Хигучи обратно в общую папку. — Как ты думаешь, почему он совершил тот взлом? 

— Наверняка хотел похвастать перед своими друзьями, что он крутой хакер... это же мальчишки, — Тодороки хмыкнула.

— Йес, трехочковый! — Ишигаки победоносно поднял руки вверх и крутанулся на стуле, когда очередной ком бумаги не просто улетел в сторону корзины, но и попал в неё. — Здрасьте, Усуй-сан. Я принес данные первого отдела, и они уже в штабе следственной группы. 

— К вечеру выучишь рабочий устав полиции и зачитаешь мне от корки до корки. И чтобы убрался тут, — Усуй кивнул на мусор вокруг корзины и взял папку Хигучи. — Тодороки, за мной.

— Есть, сэр, — девушка послушно последовала за начальником. 

По коридору до архива они шли молча, Тодороки всё думала о том, почему Усуй ещё не уволил или даже не засадил за решетку этого треклятого хакера, и совсем чуть-чуть удивлялась тому, что начальник не накричал на Ишигаки — как обычно.

— Тодороки, — начал Усуй, когда они дошли до архива. Между полками с коробками и папками было темно. В помещении пахло старой бумагой и совсем немного плесенью: видимо, что-то уже пора было перебрать и выкинуть, но работники архива не собирались этого делать. И очень зря. 

— Да, сэр?

— Ты когда-нибудь арестовывала ребенка?

— Не приходилось ещё, Усуй-сан. 

— А когда-нибудь видела ребенка, который только что потерял родителей? — Усуй достал белую ленту и обернул ей папку, поставив на заклеенный шов штамп «конфиденциально». Расписавшись сверху, он положил папку на место.

— Нечасто... Но один раз общалась с таким, это было нелегко. Он выглядел очень... несчастным.

— Насколько несчастным тогда может выглядеть ребенок, родители которого умерли из-за его ошибки? — Усуй провёл пальцем по корешкам в поисках нужной папки. На самоубийц всегда была общая папка, с ними не надо было долго возиться и что-то выяснять. Пара бланков с места преступления, отчет о вскрытии, если таковое было, да приложение с перечислением улик. Не так уж и много. Правда, в этом году самоубийств было немало, так что папка оказалась чуть увесистей. 

— Мне кажется... Я не знаю, Усуй-сан. Я никогда не была в подобной ситуации, не уверена, что тут есть какой-то однозначный ответ. 

— Я был моложе тебя, когда мы взяли того мальчика. Тогда ещё простой полицейский из академии, ещё даже не в первом отделе, но я его видел, — Усуй достал из папки скрепленные листы. — Разом он потерял и отца и мать. Мне приказали надеть на него наручники. Ты знала, что наши браслеты совсем не годятся для детей? А этот мальчик ещё и явно недоедал, браслеты на нём даже не держались, я перевязал ему руки галстуком тогдашнего главного детектива первого отдела. За время допроса мальчик не сказал ничего, кроме «я просто хотел, чтобы они со мной поговорили, вернулись в реальность», — Усуй посмотрел на Тодороки.

— Но... Я не знаю, как к этому относиться, Усуй-сан. Это всё равно неправильно, — Тодороки сглотнула и протянула обратно файлы. 

— Я тоже не уверен в нём, — Усуй нахмурился и закрыл папку. — Но я уверен в том, что, работая на полицию, он принесёт больше пользы и обществу и себе, чем если останется на свободе или сядет за решетку. 

— Простите, сэр, но вы играете с огнём. Хоть это и не моё дело... 

— Нам пора на летучку, — Усуй несильно стукнул Тодороки по голове папкой. — Это не твоя забота, его повесили на меня и только на меня, так что занимайся своей работой. Тем более на тебе тоже висит один невыросший ребенок, который может быть крайне полезен, если направить его в правильном направлении.

Усуй направился к выходу из архива.

— Есть... — Тодороки пригладила волосы ладонью. И правда, её головная боль явно не от шишек. Таких больших шишек-неудавшихся-баскетболистов не бывает.

  


К началу собрания Хигучи не успел, и совсем не из-за транспорта или того, что проспал (сегодня ночью он вовсе не спал). Просто хакер долго не мог найти кабинет. Отчего-то собрание проходило не в конференц-зале, а в совершенно другом месте. Судя по планам здания это было помещение для хранения вещественных доказательств. Ну и зачем? Хигучи вздохнул и, поставив планшет на блокировку, захлопнул чехол. Приоткрыв дверь, он просочился внутрь и сел на свободное место. 

— Чего опаздываешь? — Ишигаки закинул руки за голову и качнулся на стуле. —Как, пришёл в себя?

— Да, всё нормально, — Хигучи поправил очки. — Что происходит? 

— Пока повторяют вчерашнее, сейчас придёт судмедэксперт, может, расскажет что-то новое. 

— Зачем я тут вообще нужен... — хакер улёгся плашмя на стол. Пальцы почти доставали до стула, стоящего впереди, можно было бы постучать по нему или притянуть к себе, но там кто-то сидел, поэтому развлечь себя не получилось. 

После выступления Тодороки, которая подробно описала оба убийства и подчеркнула связь между ними (монитор вместо головы, какие ещё нужны доказательства, что это один маньяк?), пришёл медэксперт. Его заключение подтвердило теорию первого отдела: обе жертвы были задушены, и уже потом убийца вырезал комбинации на руках и нацепил мониторы. Эксперт ещё говорил что-то про травмы и органы, но Хигучи уже не слушал, это было слишком противно. Когда Усуй объявил об окончании собрания и раздал поручения, хакер подошёл к доске с фотографиями улик и мест преступления. 

— Хигучи-кун, — Тодороки тихо кашлянула, привлекая внимание. — Есть какие-то идеи?

Усуй решил задержаться в кабинете и сел на стул рядом, сложив руки на груди. Цукуши он отпустил, махнув рукой.

— Момент, — хакер открепил фотографии с порезами от доски и выстроил новую комбинацию. — Вот так. Это путь от начала квеста до пещеры, — Хигучи нарисовал на свободном месте доски, как надо было двигаться по карте, чтобы обойти преграды и не плутать кругами. Он сто раз проходил эту миссию и помнил всё до мелочей даже спустя столько лет. Люди готовы были платить деньги, и внутриигровые, и реальные, за то, чтобы более опытный гид их сопроводил, а отказываться от такого простого заработка, когда родители тебе не то что не дают денег на обеды, а вообще не кормят, было бы глупо даже для ребенка. — Вот тут, — Хигучи обвёл кругом точку. — Не хватает одного поворота, он как раз должен быть между последним знаком на этой руке и первым на этой. 

— Может, тогда эта комбинация из другой миссии или просто совпадение? —вмешался в разговор Усуй. Всё-таки не стоило сбрасывать со счетов тот вариант, что преступник мог задействовать разные игры, или вообще думать о чём-то другом. 

— «Say Password». Это сообщение выводилось игрокам, когда они доходили до пещеры, — Хигучи постучал маркером по фотографии монитора первой жертвы. Тут слово было написано над экраном, потому что из него торчала голова трупа. Похоже, в тот раз убийца ещё не пытался экспериментировать с надеванием на головы явно неподходящих головных уборов, скорее наоборот. Этот случайный удар жертвы о монитор натолкнул убийцу на следующий вариант представления. Творчество даже у таких людей бывает. Неудивительно, конечно, но жутко. 

— Может, оно относится к чему-то другому? Не стоит привязываться к одной игрушке.

— Чтобы открыть вход, надо было провести атаку. Обычно для «Water Sphere Attack» нужна была эта комбинация, — Хигучи указал на правую руку второй жертвы, — но для этого квеста надо было повторить её в обратном порядке. Даже не совсем в обратном, там идёт небольшое смещение... — он написал первую комбинацию. — Если каждый второй символ выписать отдельно и развернуть запись вот так... Потом подставить обратно, и мы получаем вторую часть кода, — Хигучи постучал маркером по левой руке. — Базовые атаки выводятся комбинацией на экран, а вспомогательные надо или записывать, или заучивать. Видимо, у этого человека было совсем плохо с памятью и стикерами дома.

— Ужас... Это сложно и странно, — Тодороки нахмурилась. 

— Хигучи. Если всё так идеально складывается в этот твой...

— Квест, — уточнил хакер.

— Да. Сколько ещё будет жертв, если он продолжит восстанавливать игру?

— Путь, ворота, потом монстр третьего уровня, побеждается в три приёма, но, думаю, он объединит в один.

— Почему ты так решил? — Тодороки настороженно посмотрела на хакера. С каждым его словом доверия становилось всё меньше.

— Ну, я бы поступил так, — Хигучи кивнул на мониторы, — там фраза одна на монстра, так что нет смысла растягивать на три трупа.

— Хигучи, можно поуважительнее к жертвам?

— Простите, Усуй-сан, — Хигучи вернулся к перечислению. — Портал, путь, путь, NPC, NPC, дракон. 

— NPC? — переспросила Тодороки.

— Неигровой персонаж. Там мастерские персонажи даже. У них было много слов, и каждый выдавал часть пароля. Сомневаюсь, что он их пропустит.

— То есть нас ещё ждёт минимум семь жертв? 

— Похоже на то, — Хигучи взъерошил волосы. — Кстати, в компьютере второй жертвы ничего интересного, мне могут привезти первый?

— Я вышлю запрос, — Усуй поднялся со стула. — И никаких мне тут семи жертв! Чтобы нашли преступника ещё до следующего убийства! Тодороки, профайл готов?

— Я как раз заканчиваю, — Тодороки сделала пометку в блокноте. — Но я плохо понимаю психологию больных маниями людей. 

— Вон, у тебя консультант есть, — Усуй кивнул на Хигучи. — Только не убейте друг друга.

  


Хигучи не ошибся, когда предположил, что следующее преступление тоже будет связано с предыдущим и объединит в себе три атаки игрушечного монстра. 

— Надеюсь, ты не ел сегодня, — Ишигаки протянул Хигучи бахилы и перчатки. — А то у нас снова душно, темно и очень красочно. Кстати, ты сегодня рано.

— Живу рядом, — Хигучи поправил перчатки. Он никак не мог привыкнуть к этому. Но на месте преступления нельзя было иначе, а то наследят, а экспертам разбираться. — На соседней улице.

— Повезло, — Ишигаки прошёл внутрь. — Вон этот «ангелочек».

— Почему ангелочек?.. — хакер поправил очки. — Е...

— Очкастый монстр на шесть часов, — Ишигаки сделал вид, что кашлянул в кулак. — Тазик, окно? 

— Я выдержу... — Хигучи закрыл рот рукой. — Ты-то почему так спокоен?

— Ты не работал с Сасазукой-сан, там и не такое было. Хотя этот маньяк явно претендует на первое место. Интересно, как долго он всё это делал... — Ишигаки широким жестом указал на жертву. Мужчина был подвешен к люстре, на голове снова красовался монитор, с которого каждый раз, когда мертвец покачивался, сгустками капала кровь. Видимо, сам монитор уже заполнился кровью. — На руках снова эти твои значки. Видишь края? Теперь кожа не надорвана, значит, он приобрел что-то острое, вроде скальпеля. Но композиция всё ещё хромает, тебе не кажется? — Ишигаки свел брови к переносице и наклонил голову набок. — Вот левую руку бы повыше... 

— Ишигаки! — Усуй закончил с бланками и подошёл к подопечным. — Быстро вернулся к работе! 

— Есть... — Ишигаки лениво отдал честь. — Пошёл искать оборванные провода, мертвых бабушек и раздавленных собачек...

— Ишигаки!

Молодой детектив ускорил шаг. 

— Тодороки хочет задать тебе пару вопросов.

— Где я был, когда убили этого бедолагу? — Хигучи кивнул на умершего. На груди и животе было три крупных разреза, заполненных мелкими перьями. Видимо, это символизировало те самые три атаки. Из мелких надрезов на боках торчали тёмные перья, небрежно пришитые черными нитками или леской. Вокруг рук была обмотана проволока, широкими петлями цеплявшаяся за крючки на потолке. По нижней стороне рук была пришита темная ткань. Преступник явно постарался над этой инсталляцией. На мониторе в этот раз было аккуратно выведено «Rrrr kyar!»

— И это тоже. 

— У меня нет алиби, Тодороки-сан! — крикнул Хигучи, развернувшись к девушке. Следственная группа удивленно уставилась на хакера, но после того, как Усуй рявкнул, все вернулись к работе.

— Ты же даже не знаешь время его смерти, — Тодороки подошла к Хигучи. 

— Во-первых, у меня есть алиби, только когда я на работе, потому что я живу один и особо не развлекаюсь. Во-вторых, он умер где-то около полуночи. Грифоны всегда умирают в полночь, но сомневаюсь, что у маньяка получилось бы так точно подобрать время. 

— Усуй-сан, в следующий раз я его арестую! — не выдержала Тодороки. 

— У вас нет оснований, — Хигучи поправил очки. — Одних догадок никогда не хватит. 

Тодороки покраснела от злости и, толкнув Хигучи плечом, вышла из комнаты. 

— Хигучи, не нарывайся, — Усуй говорил спокойно, будто его не волновала ни выходка Тодороки, ни дерзость Хигучи. — Где ты был сегодня в полночь?

— Спал.

— Ты? Спал? В такое время?

— Так вышло, — он пожал плечами.

Криминалисты поставили стремянку. 

— Ты не должен это видеть. 

— Нормально, я уже принял успокоительное... — Хигучи внимательно смотрел на монитор. Лучше бы он этого не делал. Как только криминалист, забравшийся на стремянку, притронулся к монитору, тот грохнулся вниз — и из него выкатилась голова. Похоже, убийца потратил немало времени, чтобы пристроить результаты своих трудов на плечах трупа.

— Уверен? — Усуй поднял бровь.

— Нет, — Хигучи непроизвольно надул щёки. 

— Туалет на первом этаже под лестницей, — начальник указал в сторону выхода из комнаты.

— С-спасибо! 

  


После следующей смерти отвязаться от журналистов не удалось. Журналисты уже готовы были окрестить это самым извращенным преступлением десятилетия. Хотя с учетом того, что совсем недавно один сумасшедший, возомнивший себя новым витком эволюции, разнес половину Токио, говорить так было слишком смело и слишком глупо... Но человеческая память коротка. 

Впрочем, отрицать извращённость четвёртого убийства было бы не менее глупо. Тело женщины пронзали толстые нити проводов, зацепленные за столбы ворот тории, образовывая подобие паутины. Журналисты уже выстроили тысячи версий того, что может означать надпись на мониторе «Путь к демону открыт» — но лишь следственная группа знала, что это следующая часть квеста из игры, а никак не богохульство. 

Профайл Тодороки мало помогал, под это описание можно было приплести больше половины мужского населения страны, а сузить круг подозреваемых никак не удавалось. Ещё и все жертвы были заядлыми геймерами. Установить, с кем они общались и кому могли перейти дорогу, было невозможно, а данные, которые извлекал Хигучи, оказались практически бесполезны. Никто из сетевых друзей умерших не хотел общаться с полицией. Даже вероятность того, что следующим может стать один из этих самых анонимов, не пугала их. Усуй продолжал отбиваться от журналистов, а Ишигаки всё выполнял своё поручение с проводами, надеясь найти хоть какую-то зацепку в них, будто это могло помочь. 

  


Если бы Усуй знал заранее, что в этот день у машины спустит колесо и он опоздает к месту происшествия, он бы сразу поехал на метро или вызвал такси. Но время вспять не повернёшь. Проклиная себя за случившееся, Усуй вбежал по лестнице на нужный этаж и открыл дверь. В этот раз в квартире был порядок, хватало света и даже приятно пахло. Не верилось, что тут произошло убийство. 

— Усуй-сан, вы задержались, — Цукуши протянул бланки начальнику.

— А моё опоздание что-то изменило?

— Боюсь, что да, — Цукуши кивнул в сторону угла, в котором сидел Хигучи, методично расцарапывая в кровь виски и щёки. Усуй цокнул и прошёл в комнату. На пороге он осмотрелся. Да, это место определенно отличалось от предыдущих. Убийца обретал навыки, свой извращенный стиль... Молодая пара. Трупы висели, держась за руки (они были перевязаны витой парой), на предплечьях опять указатели направления. В этот раз на месте преступления не было ни капли крови. Маньяка выдавали лишь мониторы и знаки. Ну и общая нетрезвая обстановка происходящего. 

— Хигучи... — Усуй опустился рядом с хакером. — Успокойся. Это приказ.

— Усуй-сан, — Цукуши отвлек начальника. — На этот раз убийца оставил послание. 

Начальник отошёл от хакера и уставился на ноутбук в ногах жертвы. На нем шла запущенная по кругу презентация из детских фотографий и рисунков. На мониторе было надпись: «Я приду за тобой, дракон. Я уже совсем близко».

— Да, это определенно послание.

Все цитаты из игры были на английском языке и в кавычках, но эта — на японском и, похоже, её адресовали конечной цели... Усуй посмотрел на Хигучи.

— Цукуши, как думаешь, кому это послание? 

— Не так много вариантов, кто может его понять. 

— Верно... Где Ишигаки и Тодороки?

— У пострадавших был сын. В мобильном телефоне матери нашли сообщение от бабушки, Ишигаки-кун и Тодороки-кун отправились к ней. Надо сообщить ей и их сыну... 

— Тому с фотографий? Ясно, — Усуй посмотрел на мониторы. — Почему нет запаха и крови? И что за странные костюмы на них... Снова из этой дурацкой игры?

— Кажется, они мертвы не первый день. Место тщательно отмыто, но следы всё ещё есть, — Цукуши выключил свет, и комната осветилась от вступившего в реакцию с кровью люминола, который уже нанесли криминалисты. 

— Выклю... — Усуй нахмурился. — Погоди, — он отпихнул Хигучи в сторону. — Тут нет следов крови. Здесь что-то стояло?

— Тодороки-кун так не считает.

— Сын?..

— Скорее всего. 

— Этот психопат точно заслужил свою пулю в лоб, — Усуй сжал кулаки и поправил очки. — Отвези этого двинутого домой, пусть отоспится. Завтра он будет нужен.

  


Хигучи спал неспокойно. Всю ночь ему снились рейды и родители. Вот они, мама в костюме тёмного жнеца, отец в облике магического рыцаря-защитника. Хигучи держал в руках свой меч охотника на монстров. Он радостно улыбнулся родителям и побежал к ним, но чем ближе он подбегал, тем больше они менялись. 

— Мам? Пап?.. — Хигучи уже был совсем рядом, он дернул маму за край плаща, и та повернулась. На чёрной лампе монитора, как из-под клавиш печатной машинки, отображались один за другим иероглифы.

«Что-то случилось?»

«Пойдём на гору Джарка?» — спросил отец в своей обычной манере.

Хигучи проснулся тут же. В висках стучала кровь. Хакер сел на кровати. Он провёл по лицу руками и тут же почувствовал что-то жидкое на лице.

— Какого чёрта... — Хигучи поднялся с кровати и включил свет в комнате, чтобы посмотреть на свои руки. 

— Дяденька.

Хакер чуть на месте не подпрыгнул от детского голоса за своей спиной. В комнате стоял мальчик, улыбающийся беззубым ртом. В руках у него было детское ведро, такие обычно покупают для игр в песочнице, и красная мочалка. Хигучи сглотнул. До него начало доходить, что у него на лице и руках. 

— Спасибо вам. Теперь родители не будут меня выгонять рано спать, и я смогу играть сколько захочу, — пацан улыбнулся ещё шире. 

— Что ты мелешь?.. 

— «Дракон будет ждать у горы», — ребенок бросил ведро и мочалку и выбежал из квартиры. 

— NPC... — Хигучи осел на пол. 

Лишь через несколько минут он смог прийти в себя и побежал в ванную. Отмыть лицо получилось, руки долго не отмывались. Хигучи начал паниковать. Это было слишком во всех значениях слова «слишком». В комнате зазвонил телефон. Хакер вытер руки и подбежал к телефону.

— Да? 

— Где тебя черти носят, я уже пятый раз звоню! 

— Усуй-сан... — Хигучи оглядел комнату. — Я был в наушниках, не слышал...

— Быстро приехал в отделение. 

— Есть... — Хигучи положил трубку и шумно выдохнул. Надо было отмываться и ехать.

  


— Я его убью, как только он переступит порог! — Тодороки топнула ногой.

— Нет, ну продавец цветочков — это же не настолько обидно, чтобы его убивать, — Ишигаки пожал плечами и зевнул. Ночные разборки жутко выматывали. Видимо, всё, что связано с хакерами, так или иначе будет приходиться на ночное время. 

— Он убил шесть человек! Ещё и ребенок пропал без вести! Бабушка сказала, что он сидел за компьютером, а потом просто встал и ушёл, как зомбированный, ты же сам слышал! Какие тут цветочки! Эта сволочь наверняка использовала тот вирус...

— О, а ты уже знаешь, кто преступник, — Ишигаки хмыкнул. — Быстро, и даже напарнику ничего не сообщила.

— Ты совсем тупой, что ли?

— Кто бы говорил, — Ишигаки вздохнул. — Это не Хигучи, каким бы упырем он ни был.

— А кто ещё?!

— Мало ли маньяков, — молодой детектив закрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку кресла. — Но я ставлю остальные полпремии на то, что это не он. 

— С таким отношением к работе у тебя не будет премии, придурок. 

— Я не придурок.

Рация в автомобиле зашипела. 

— Тодороки, можешь выезжать.

— Есть! — девушка вдавила педаль в пол.

— Эй, дамочка, полегче! — Ишигаки на ходу пристегнул ремень. — Я ещё слишком молод, чтобы умирать. И слишком беден, чтобы оплачивать штрафы за превышение скорости!

  


Хигучи сразу отвели в допросную. Тот сначала подумал, что там хотят показать пойманного преступника, но потом до него дошло. Он бы рассмеялся, не будь того ребенка в его доме. Он откинул назад мокрые волосы и сел за стол.

— Давно я тут не был, — Хигучи выдавил из себя улыбку. — Здрасьте, Усуй-сан. 

— Не придуривайся. Где ты был... 

— Это будет бесполезный допрос, вы же знаете.

— Тодороки получила ордер на обыск твоей квартиры. 

— Это плохо.

— Почему? 

— Потому что там есть то, что даже я не могу себе объяснить, — Хигучи так и не успел отмыть ни полы, ни кровать, да и криминалисты находят даже отмытое, как показала практика. А специальных растворов у него дома не было. — В этот раз я, наверное, конкретно облажался, — хакер сложил запястья и протянул руки вперед. — Давайте. Можно только несколько моментов уточнить?

Усуй кивнул.

— Мне могут предоставить адвоката и психолога?

— Психолога?

— Лучше психиатра, я не совсем уверен... — Хигучи ткнул себя пальцем в висок, — Но тут явно что-то забаговано, если я ни черта об этом не помню.

— Хигучи... — Усуй достал наручники и надел их на хакера. — Мы поймаем настоящего преступника, обещаю. 

— Надеюсь, — Хигучи поднял руки. — Это совсем не галстук... 

— Иди уже, — Усуй поднял Хигучи за шиворот. — За мной. 

Если бы сейчас был день, то работники бы точно начали шушукаться: нечасто увидишь, как берут под арест полицейского, да ещё и делает это сам начальник Усуй. Которому, впрочем, это удовольствия явно не доставляло. 

— Усуй-сан, а если это всё же окажусь я, можно меня сразу казнят? Я слишком устал, чтобы ждать этой судебной мороки. 

— Замолчи, с чего ты решил, что тебя на этот раз смогут обвинить?

— Ну... — Хигучи остановился и посмотрел в окно. — Там... 

Темный Токио озарила вспышка, короткая, но яркая. Окна чуть затряслись.

— «И пламя его будет до небес...» — Хигучи повторил фразу последнего NPC квеста. 

— Какого чёрта... — телефон Усуя тут же зазвонил. — Да?

— Сэр... Это Шизука Тодороки. Мы... Мы не сможем провести обыск.

— В чём проблема? Что у вас произошло?

— Мы начали вскрывать замок... Да, отвезите его в отделение. Срочно. Извините, Усуй-сан. Мы схватили человека, который взорвал квартиру Хигучи. 

— Чью? — Усуй посмотрел на недоумевающего хакера. — Везите его в отделение, — он положил трубку и развернулся к Хигучи. — Как ты это сделал?

— Что? 

— Это твоя хата там дымится, как ты это сделал?!

— Эм... — Хигучи закрыл глаза. — Вы меня выслушаете?.. Это будет казаться сущим бредом, но, кажется, я знаю, что происходит.

— Очень на это надеюсь, — Усуй расстегнул наручники Хигучи. — Расскажешь у меня в кабинете. 

— Если достанете мой школьный компьютер из архивов, я вам ещё и преступника найду, а не только расскажу.

Усуй остановился.

— Когда ты понял?..

— Когда моя квартира развеялась пеплом над Токио, — Хигучи пожал плечами. — Это просто сумасшедшая догадка, её ещё надо проверить. 

  


— Где же... Где же... — Ишигаки открыл очередной шкаф и вытащил папки. Среди документаций, гарантийных талонов и заявлений на ремонт никак не находилась клиентская база.

— Что мы тут делаем, Ишигаки? Мы уже должны быть в отделении, Усуй-сан нас на части порвёт.

— Ничего нам этот очкастый горлум не сделает... — Ишигаки свалил в сторону стопку бумаг.

— У нас нет ордера на этот обыск.

— И времени ждать у нас тоже нет! Ты знаешь, где эти Ни-пи-си и Драконы?

— Нет, но какая разница, мы уже поймали Хигучи... — Тодороки нахмурилась. Она никак не хотела верить в то, что в полиции могли так долго держать преступника. 

— Вот она! — Ишигаки положил книгу на стол и посмотрел на Тодороки. — Кого у нас там убили? — молодой детектив зажал в зубах фонарик, чтобы было удобнее листать страницы.

— Это бесполезно...

— Дафай!

Шизука вздохнула.

— Ну, Такахаши Макото.

— Ша... — Ишигаки открыл совсем ранние записи, более чем десятилетней давности. — Ешть, — он загнул страницу, чтобы не потерять её. 

— Да ну, — Тодороки подошла к столу и развернула к себе журнал. И правда, тут была запись с Такахаши Макото. Полистав страницы, она нашла всех, кого убили за прошедшие несколько недель. — Как ты понял?

— Когда у меня ломаются старые модельки, я обычно доверяю одному и тому же мастеру. И таких не на каждом углу встретишь, — Ишигаки пожал плечами. 

— Хочешь сказать, что...

— Старые мониторы надо же было кому-то чинить, — Ишигаки ухмыльнулся. — А теперь признай, что я не придурок!

— Это плохо... — Тодороки ткнула в запись в книге. 

— Что там? — Ишигаки хотел посмотреть запись, но девушка захлопнула книгу и побежала к выходу. — Эй! Я же её нашёл! 

  


Несмотря на сомнения Хигучи, Усуй поверил в его историю. Видимо, общение с той школьницей-детективом и её помощником не прошло даром для всего отделения полиции. Теперь здесь каждый немного верил в чудеса и ужасы этого мира. И не только этого. Но для надежности Хигучи всё-таки заперли в архиве, пусть и с компьютером. 

— Давай, не висни... — Старенький Виндоус работал медленно. Хигучи постучал по системнику. Кажется, это помогло. Ещё одна база — и картина будет как на ладони. Оставалось лишь пожалеть о том, что до Хигучи не дошло сразу. Ведь умный парень, гениальный! А такое очевидное решение задачки пришло в голову только сейчас. Хотя он не сразу об этом вспомнил. — Отлично! — Хигучи потянулся к телефону, чтобы позвонить Усую.

— Вот я тебя и нашёл, дракон! — в затылок уперлось дуло пистолета. 

Хигучи закрыл глаза. Всё-таки быстродействие старых систем было таким парадоксально медленным. Он не успел.

— Положи телефон и встань, — маньяк рассмеялся, давясь слюной. — Наконец-то... Наконец-то! 

— Саотоме, перестань, — Хигучи поднял руки и развернулся к маньяку лицом. — Если ты меня убьёшь здесь, тебя тут же схватят. Это же отделение полиции, я тебя умоляю. 

— Я не знаю никаких Саотоме, — мужчина начал чаще дышать, из его рта шла слюна. К сожалению, Хигучи был не прав, когда решил, что ХАЛ здесь ни при чем. На этого явно действовал наркотик, усиливая его яростное желание доиграть в любимую игру. Странно, учитывая, что не один месяц по всем страницам интернета и телевидению крутили вакцину, созданную Хигучи. Да она даже в телефонах была! 

— Тёмный эльф из клана Огненной пустоши восьмидесятого уровня, — господи, как это глупо звучало. И как в это могли играть столько людей? И ведь до сих пор в подобное играют! — СаоЛен193. Так привычнее?

— Те... тебе не обмануть меня, дракон! — Саотоме сжал рукоять пистолета двумя руками. — Я тебя уничтожу, и тогда смогу перейти на следующий уровень! Да! Я уже столько лет не могу пройти его только из-за тебя!.. — он сглотнул накопившуюся слюну.

— Я извиняюсь за то, что случилось двенадцать лет назад, но даже если ты убьёшь меня, то следующего уровня не будет, — Хигучи старался говорить осторожно. Правда, это было не в его стиле, поэтому получалось паршиво. — Эльфы погибают на восемьдесят первом уровне. Всегда. Это вышло с последним патчем... 

Лишь бы подействовало. 

— Нет! Ты врёшь! Все драконы остры на язык! 

— Ты вообще квесты какой игры проходил? Драконы только рычали! 

— Врёшь! Врёшь! Врёшь!! Врёшь!!! — Саотоме уже почти нажал на курок. Хигучи зажмурился. Но после выстрела боли почему-то не было. Он осторожно открыл глаза. Саотоме лежал на полу. 

— Первый раз в жизни рад вас видеть, Усуй-сан.

— Заткнись, гений переговоров, — Усуй опустился на пол и взял Саотоме за запястье. — Отлично, пульс ещё есть. Цукуши! Вызови медиков! 

— Есть. 

— Спасибо за спасение, конечно, — Хигучи выдохнул и сел на стул. Это был чертовски сложный день. — Почему вы сюда пришли-то? Совпадение?

— Нет, — Усуй поставил пистолет на предохранитель и убрал его обратно в кобуру. — Скажи спасибо Тодороки и Ишигаки, они нашли этого психопата раньше тебя. 

— Если бы этот компьютер не тормозил, я бы успел раньше! 

— Может, лучше просто скажешь им спасибо? 

— Скажу... — Хигучи растрепал волосы. — Как он тут оказался-то вообще? У нас же вроде полицейский участок и всё такое...

— Вырубил охрану каким-то газом и сбежал во время допроса.

— Эльфийская магия, ага, — Хигучи ухмыльнулся.

— Он, кстати, сжёг твою квартиру, так что можешь поселиться в этом архиве.

— Ну, уж нет! Тут воняет плесенью! 

— Хочешь жить у меня? Других вариантов у тебя всё равно нет.

— А... Ну... — Хигучи замолчал и, цокнув языком, отвёл взгляд в сторону. На некоторые квесты повышенной сложности лучше никогда не соглашаться.


End file.
